


Los hombres de Jack

by babewearefireproof



Series: Muñecos de trapo y papel [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Discrimination, F/M, Jack el Destripador, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Otoño de 1888, Prostitution, Siglo XIX, Violencia, Whitechapel - Freeform, cinco víctimas canónicas, misterio, muertes gráficas, época victoriana
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babewearefireproof/pseuds/babewearefireproof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A finales del siglo XIX, una serie de asesinatos cometidos por Jack el Destripador, en el East End, empiezan a escandalizar a todo el país. Preocupado por su vida y dudando de si seguir en la prostitución, Harry Styles se ve envuelto en una cadena de mentiras y secretos del que jamás podrá salir, guiado por el abismo por el enigmático y misterioso Louis Tomlinson, un hombre que podría ser el asesino más buscado en el momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los hombres de Jack

**06 de agosto del 1888.**

**East End, Inglaterra.**

 

**0\. Cheap Thrills**

 

—Qué buen servicio el que me has dado. Hasta nunca, _puta_.

El hombre le lanza dos miserables peniques, los cuales ni siquiera logra atrapar debido a su estado aturdido y la oscuridad rodeándolos como una manta. Caen al suelo, creando de inmediato un sonido de eco, de expansión, y Harry se agacha mientras trae los pantalones entre sus manos para evitar que igual caigan.

No tiene tiempo de enojarse con su cliente por llamarle así, menos cuando el tipo estaba lo suficiente borracho como para darse cuenta de que en realidad _no_ había follado a Harry. Sólo metió el pene entre sus piernas, Harry fingió gemidos de placer mientras se cubría el rostro para que no viera su sonrisa de victoria. Porque consiguió dos buenos peniques por sólo actuar el haber tenido sexo. Era lo bueno de que los clientes llegaran borrachos, que encontraran a un joven prostituto en las oscuras calles del East End que, tratando de ocultar la vergüenza de que se sienten atraídos hacia un hombre, se emborrachan aún más para lo que le quieran hacer.

Escucha los pasos del hombre alejarse, luego él sale del callejón acomodándose su ropa por completo, mirando a su alrededor, viendo el lugar tan desdichado en el que trabajaba. Era oscuridad absoluta, suciedad, un ambiente en el que no deseaba que viviera nadie. Poniendo los dos peniques en el lugar seguro (entre su abrigo y la camisa, apretado aún más por los dos cinturones que trae puestos), se adentra entre la neblina a pasos apresurados, buscando el evitar que los sonidos que le rodean taladren su cabeza.

Sonidos de risas, borrachos peleando, prostitutas haciendo su trabajo. Era el pan de todos los días para él. Ni siquiera sabía si era de día o noche, ya que la niebla cubría por completo todo los lugares sin excepción. El frío era horrible – sus dedos dolían demasiado, pero se aferraba a la calidez de su cuerpo como nunca. Pasó por El Encanto, un cabaret de mala muerte (como todos los negocios que estaban ahí) con la música retumbando desde dentro. Sus oídos dolían debido al eco, pero logra pasarlos de largo mientras dos prostitutas salen de lugar, cada una con un hombre distinto de la mano. Están borrachas, casi arrastrándose, pero al parecer a sus acompañantes no les importa su estado en lo más mínimo. Sólo quieren sexo. Harry las reconoce enseguida, son Martha Tabram y Mary Ann Connelly, que entre la zona es conocida como Pearly Poll. 

Él jamás se verá en una situación así - el salir como si nada de un lugar público, todo porque él prefiere a los hombres por encima de las mujeres. Aparte de ser prostituto, es un jodido homosexual. Lo lincharían todo el mundo de verlo vender su cuerpo a cualquier hombre que le de dinero con tal de pasar la noche en una cama cálida. La doble moral latente, apuntándole como si fuera el mayor pecador del mundo.

Las dos mujeres que salieron del cabaret pasan a su lado, y Harry logra distinguir que los dos hombres que van con ellas son soldados, bien vestidos y apuestos, a pesar de que Harry no logra ver sus rostros del todo bien. Harry, embobado con la imagen, choca con Martha, quien de inmediato hace una mueca de enojo, empujando a Harry hasta que cae al suelo.

  — Oh, disculpe - 

  — ¡Fíjate por dónde vas, niñato!

Harry los ve alejarse, asegurándose de que aún trae sus peniques en el mismo lugar. Los sigue con la mirada, sin decir nada, escuchando sus risas despavoridas y sus palabras altisonantes.

Esa es la última vez en que Harry ve a Martha Tabram con vida.


End file.
